El Pimer Día Sin Ti
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Manny y Frida discuten, una cancion en la radio hace pensar a Frida en que seria su vida sin su mejor amigo, MxF espero que les guste, espero reviews n.n


¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un One shot, perdí la cuenta de que numero de fic seria xP y creo que no podré avanzarle muy pronto a Summer time y a La Joya del Crepúsculo

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió anoche cuando oia la canción de Danna Paola "El Primer día sin ti" y empecé a construir la historia en mi mente y ahora la escribo, espero que les guste, y un tip seria oír esa canción mientras leen el fic apartir de que en la radio se acababa la canción de "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne xP.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La canción "El Primer día sin ti" **¡Tampoco me pertenece!** Es del álbum de Danna Paola llamado "danna paola".

888888888888888888888

"**El Primer Día sin ti"**

Tarde nublada en Ciudad Milagro, las nubes eran grises y amenazaban de dejar caer una lluvia muy pesada mas no lo hacían. En casa de los Suárez no todo era tranquilidad, Frida y Manny discutían.

-¡Pues quien te necesita como amiga!-grito Manny mientras abría de golpe la puerta mientras Frida apretaba sus puños con fuerza y lo miraba de forma fría, pero una ves que oyó aquella frase su semblante demostró por un instante dolor, aquellas palabras habían atacado directo al corazón.

-P-pues bien-dijo en un hilo de voz sin dejar que se escuchara su ahora voz quebrada, cerro de golpe la puerta, Manny se alejo de la casa algo pensativo pero aun molesto y Frida subió velozmente a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

-Idiota-murmuro molesta, prendió la radio subiendo el volumen, su padre y su madre ahora no estaban en casa y a sus hermanas no les molestaba mucho el ruido que podía llegar a hacer el radio; estaba ahora acabándose la canción de When you're gone de Avril Lavigne, se recostó en su cama y abrazo con fuerza una almohada, había peleado con Manny porque Frida había llegado tarde a su cita de estudio, había estado practicando aquella tarde con su banda olvidando por completo que tenia que verse con su amigo en su casa. Dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos de lado y puso atención a la canción que ahora sonaba en la radio

_Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí_

_- Sin tu compañía, tu calor tu sonrisa tu mirada traviesa tus palabras sencillas pronunciando te quiero regalándome un beso que inundaba de luz mis mejillas_…-comenzó a cantar sin mucho animo la canción, la había escuchado varias veces en la radio pues ahora era un éxito. Entonces comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos con Manny, las tantas peleas que habían tenido y las tantas aventuras y alegrías que habían compartido, no podía imaginarse una vida sin el y sus tantas aventuras.

_Ayer al marcharte  
Por aquella puerta  
Te siguieron por la espalda  
Futuras reservas de sonrisas  
Y de felicidad_

Sonrió triste, era como si la canción describiera lo que había pasado y lo que ahora sentía y pensaba ella de la situación. Las gotas de lluvia caían cada ves con mas fuerza por eso Frida dirigió su mirada a la ventana al mismo tiempo que cantaba otra parte de la canción.

-_Cada gesto de mi cara y de mi alma, eran por y para ti Ooooh…-_se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, el simple hecho de imaginar todos sus días sin Manny la hacían sentir un gran vació en su pecho.

_Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día_

Era extraño, hace unos minutos estaba tan enojada con el y deseaba no volverlo a ver en su vida pero ahora lo extrañaba mas que a nadie, dejo de lado su orgullo y tomo una chamarra color azul cielo y salio de la casa dejando la radio a todo volumen con la canción apunto de terminarse, abrió la puerta principal y salio con rapidez, deseaba verlo, aquella estupida discusión había sido culpa suya y no había tenido porque enfadarse tanto con el, había provocado aquello y tenia que admitirlo; dio la vuelta en la siguiente calle topándose con alguien, algo desorientada se levanto y miro al chico que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, era Manny que estaba totalmente empapado y parte de su cabello tapaba sus ojos, levanto la vista y la miro sorprendido, se quedaron así unos segundos cuando Frida le ofreció su mano la cual su amigo sin vacilar acepto levantándose del frió suelo.

-Uh…yo lo siento Manny…-dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada, Manny se acerco a su mejor amiga y tomándola suavemente de la barbilla alzo su mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos azules que ahora brillaban con intensidad y algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Yo siento lo que dije, fue una tontería…y no debí decirte eso…yo te necesito mas que a nada…-dijo un tanto nervioso y sonrojado-porque eres mi mejor amiga y…para mi eres mas que eso…yo…-pero no termino de hablar pues Frida lo tomo por la chamarra acercándolo con suavidad hacia ella acortando la distancia entre los dos uniendo sus labios en un suave y dulce beso, lo único que necesitaban para dejar en claro sus sentimientos; la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos pero nunca pusieron importancia a ello, Manny paso sus brazos por la cintura de Frida y ella alrededor del cuello del moreno haciendo un poco mas profundo el beso, querían y esperaban mas pero la falta de aire no los dejo, se separaron lentamente respirando agitadamente, los dos estaban muy sonrojados pero felices.

-¿R-recuerdas porque discutimos?-dijo Frida al recuperar totalmente el aliento.

-Uhm… nop, para nada y no creo que importe mucho-le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga uniendo su frente con la suya al mismo tiempo que los dos entrecerraban sus ojos, aquello era el inicio de algo nuevo y bello.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí esta espero que les haya gustado n.n reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias


End file.
